


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十五）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 竟然15章了……





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十五）

15

 

黄子韬没有答应搬去和吴世勋一起住。

他在三，四月的时候就开始在学校附近看房子了。当时看中了一套一室一厅的小公寓，很适合他这种一个人居住的。房东的太太是法国人，公寓虽小但布置的既干净又整洁，细节处透露出情调，租金也挺合适，毕竟是在电影学院的附近，地段放在那里，价格便宜不到哪儿去。黄子韬这个人比较懒，不高兴东跑西跑地到处去看房子，加上这套小公寓又很符合他的心意，算了算手头上的钱觉得能接受，当时就在心里决定了，如果到了六月还没有签经济公司的话，那么就先把这里给租下来，其他的事以后再考虑。

趁着吴世勋不在，他打电话给了房产中介。幸运的是这套房子还没有被租出去，于是黄子韬爽快地和对方约定好，打算毕业后就直接搬过去。

等吴世勋知道他在外面找了房子，那时候黄子韬已经签好合同并且付完三个月的押金。

他问他的时候两个人正在客厅的沙发上做爱。那是一张转角沙发，像床一样大，两个人平躺在上面都绰绰有余，皮质也很柔软，睡在上面很舒服，而且做的时间长跪久了膝盖也不会疼，因此吴世勋很喜欢和人在上面做。

“你为什么不搬来和我一起住？”他喘着粗气问他。

虽然他那晚也不过是一时情动才说出想让黄子韬搬来和他一起住的话，但黄子韬的拒绝是他没有料到的。这是他第一次开口邀请别人同住，原以为对方会一口答应，没想到被这么干脆的拒绝了，面子上多少有些挂不住，然而更多的还是不理解。

黄子韬原先闭着眼睛在享受，听见他的问话后才懒懒地抬起眼睛往他那里看。

吴世勋一直都觉得黄子韬的眼睛生得特别漂亮，眼睛里像是有潭水，永远是湿润的；睫毛又长又密，看人的时候眼尾上挑像是带着小勾子，把人撩拨的心痒之后又总是摆出一副无辜的表情，好像刚才那个风情妩媚的人和他没有任何关系。

吴世勋低下头去亲他的脖子，感觉到自己的阴茎在黄子韬的身体里越发胀大，黄子韬抱着他的脑袋，呼吸也有些不稳，

“现在这样不是挺好的，省的以后搬出去时还要再找房子，多麻烦。”他半真半假的回应说，“难道到时候要等别人都上门了我才走吗？”

吴世勋愣了愣。他没想到黄子韬会这么说。他原以为黄子韬这种思想单纯的学生会对谈恋爱这件事看得特别重，稳定之后都是冲着一辈子的目标奔去的，所以他很少会去碰这种清纯的大学生，觉得以后分手时场面往往会弄得很难看也很麻烦，他在身边朋友的身上看到过不少类似的案例，常常引以为戒。他当时决定找黄子韬时也是有过顾虑的，只不过他现在很喜欢他，愿意将这些潜在的麻烦先暂时搁置在一边不做思考。

其实这应该是他所希望得到的标准答案，一个乖巧懂事又合他心意的情人，不会给他添麻烦，知道分寸懂得进退，照理来说他应该感到高兴才对，他这么喜欢黄子韬，而黄子韬又偏偏这么懂事，不吵也不闹，不问他要求什么甚至把以后两个人分开后的事都考虑周到了。他应该高兴才是。

但吴世勋心里就是莫名的不爽，不知道是黄子韬说这话时的态度太随意让他觉得自己在他心里没什么分量，还是因为他们才刚刚开始在一起他就已经想好和他分手后该怎么做了。他以后会和别人做爱吗？会找到新的情人吗？虽然吴世勋知道黄子韬说的没有错，他们不可能一辈子在一起，玩腻了之后总会去找更年轻更漂亮的情人，但是吴世勋听到这个答案后心里不知道怎么的就是很郁闷。

他觉得自己是在为黄子韬的太懂事而生气，于是在短暂的愣怔后他开口道，

“那你也不用自己在外面租房啊，我给你买一套吧，写你的名字，以后就算你不住这里了也有地方可以去。”

黄子韬的眼底闪过一丝的失望，稍纵即逝，但他隐藏的很好，并没有让吴世勋发现。吴世勋就是这样的人，他不会因为要安慰你而故意给你一个虚假的无法实现的承诺，这是他的的真实，也是他的残忍。

黄子韬自嘲一笑，扭动着屁股，示意他不要停下来。

他的主动让吴世勋越来越亢奋，抓住他的膝盖，把他的两条腿打开到极致，粗大的阴茎在他身体里一次又一次地狠狠冲撞起来，撞得黄子韬的臀肉啪啪啪的作响，顶得他承受不住不停地叫出声。最后吴世勋全都射在了黄子韬的身体里，一波接着一波，持续了很长时间，射完之后也没有拿出来，而是就着连接的姿势抱紧他，粉红色的眼底里是浓重的情欲，黑漆漆的眼珠凝视着他，诚心说道，

“以后就算不在一起了，我们也可以做朋友，无论你遇到任何事都可以来找我，我都愿意帮你解决。”

黄子韬闭着眼睛笑了，什么都没说，只是勾住吴世勋的脖子把他拉下，在他耳边轻声说：

“操我。”

没有人受得了情人的这种撩拨和邀请，吴世勋目光凶狠地用手指重重蹂躏他的唇瓣，便又疯狂地挺动腰身，开始了新一轮的冲刺。

“你真好，韬韬，”他哑着喉咙动情地说。“我真的很喜欢你。”

黄子韬失神地看着他，快感一层层地在身体里炸开，脑袋里一片空白，意识正在离他远去，仿佛是在做梦，他迷迷糊糊间听见自己的声音在说，

“我也喜欢你。”

 

还有半个多月黄子韬就要毕业了。

淋浴管道的修复估计要等到暑假过后才能完成，但这对黄子韬来说已经没有意义了。这段时间基本上都是吴世勋每天过来接他去洗澡，通常洗着洗着两个人就滚上了床。

而临近毕业，校园里离别的愁绪也越来越浓重，晚上从宿舍区楼下经过，到处都能听见窗户里传来同桌的你，还有睡在我上铺的兄弟。黄子韬也被这种情绪所感染，越来越珍惜呆在寝室里的日子。毕竟是住了四年的地方，熟悉的床铺，熟悉的书桌，还有在这四年里黄子韬陆陆续续买回来的小物件，都是他单纯而又美好的校园回忆。

吴世勋在这方面的感情比他冷漠的多，没办法体会他这种细腻的心情。但他却很喜欢和黄子韬一起窝在他的宿舍里。自从那天两个人在他家擦枪走火之后，再要吴世勋当个圣人，大晚上抱着人什么都不干的话根本没那可能。黄子韬背对着他弯腰开抽屉拿根充电线吴世勋都觉得是在故意引诱他。

这几年的夏天是越来越热，今年也不例外。才刚刚六月初，A市的温度就已经窜到了35度，对于没有空调的学生宿舍来说实在是热的够呛。电风扇一刻不停地旋转，但还是无法驱散暑意。吴世勋就把阳台门和窗都打开，自己赤裸着上身只穿一条宽松的中裤在黄子韬面前整天晃悠。

他的身材本来就好，薄薄的一层汗珠附在肌肉上看着像抹了油似的，泛着健康的光泽，让人有股想要冲上去摸一把的冲动；黄子韬没他这么放得开，即使天再热都会穿一件白色的棉背心打底。这背心很普通外面到处都是，老字号的国营店和超市里都有的卖，公园里晨练的大叔大爷们有很多都是它的拥趸。可吴世勋眯着眼睛上下打量，觉得黄子韬可能就是天生的衣架子，披个麻袋都能上T台走秀，这纯情的白色小背心配上黄子韬高挑修长的身材怎么看都是绝配。

房间里就他们两个人，吴世勋想怎么来就怎么来。他把他按在床上亲，顶在墙壁上亲，手伸进他的衣服里在他身上到处摸。黄子韬的腿还没好，他就让他躺着，自己在他身体里肆无忌惮地横冲直撞。房间里本来就热，吴世勋做的满头大汗，额头上的汗顺着脸颊一滴滴地落在黄子韬的胸膛上。他做的太用力，整张床都在吱啊吱的摇晃，听着就让人脸红，黄子韬被他顶得大半个身子都在外面，要不是吴世勋抓着他的一只脚把他往回拖恐怕他早就掉到了地上。宿舍的楼与楼之间离的很近，如果有心的话站在房间里能把对面寝室里的一举一动都看得清清楚楚。阳台门打开着，宿舍的隔音又不好，黄子韬脸皮薄，包袱重，丢不起这个脸，所以不敢弄出太大的声响，全程都小心地克制自己不叫出声。只有在被吴世勋操狠了实在受不了的情况下才抓紧他的手臂，压低声音抱怨道，

“你慢一点，轻一点呀。”

吴世勋看不得他这种的表情。他就喜欢听黄子韬叫床，隐忍的，压抑着的，因为快感而无法控制从嘴里逸出的呻吟，软糯甜腻，又禁欲又放荡，简直就是天然的春药。黄子韬一直遗憾自己的声音质感不够，中气不足不够沉，压不住场，但吴世勋反而庆幸他有着现在的这副嗓子。说话的声音很清脆，叫起来时又很好听，特别的软，临近高潮时闷哼的鼻音很重，尾音抖得不行，听着就像是撒娇，让人忍不住想要欺负他，把他弄哭。

他的骨子里透着风情，随随便便看你一眼就能把人的魂给勾走，他认真直视你的时候，干净清澈的眼睛让你坚信你就是他世界的中心，是他的全部；但当他不那么专注看你的时候，那种外貌上天生的优越感和傲慢感就出来了，你会觉得他根本没把你放在心上，让人恨的牙痒痒欲罢不能，时时刻刻都想着要征服他。

吴世勋特别想让黄子韬大声地叫出来，最好叫的整幢楼都能够听见。要不是黄子韬不肯，他都想直接把人压在地板上对着阳台门做，让所有人都看到，平日里严肃正经的好学生好学长在被自己艹时竟然是这样一副勾人模样。

吴世勋真的慢了下来，但每一下都又重又急地顶在那块要命的凸起上。黄子韬被他磨出了一身的汗，身体敏感到不行，全身泛着红，一点都不能碰，稍微碰一下都能全身打颤停不下来，

“还要不要再慢一点？”吴世勋趴在他身上故意问道。他的身上全都是汗，黏糊糊的紧贴着黄子韬，被汗水打湿的黑发垂下来，盖住了他小半边脸，空气热的像是快要燃烧起来，黄子韬被他弄得不上不下，停在这里实在难受，红着眼睛咬牙切齿地骂道，

“你到底还做不做。别废话，不做的话就出去。”

吴世勋也不生气，听话地全部退了出去。滚烫的性器抵在黄子韬的穴口，在那附近细细摩擦。他把黄子韬抱起来，声音暗哑地诱哄道，“宝贝，低头看看你自己。”

黄子韬意识到他要做什么，脸涨得通红，一阵阵的烧。羞耻心告诉他应该要拒绝，但吴世勋的话像是具有魔法一样深深吸引着他，他顺从地低下头，眼睛直愣愣地盯着两个人的下体。

他看见自己的身体在慢慢被打开，吴世勋粗长巨大的性器正一点一点地进入自己的身体，后穴不断的收缩，吞吐，迎合着他的侵犯，直到最后整根没入两个人的身体紧紧连接在了一起。

黄子韬是第一次亲眼目睹自己是怎样被人光明正大地插入，完全接纳对方的。他和吴世勋已经做过很多次了，但从未有一次像现在这样让他感到羞耻，刺激……无比的踏实和满足。  
这种刺激与满足不光是肉体上的，更是心灵上的。

他和吴世勋在做爱。吴世勋在上他。他第一次有了如此直观的感受。

吴世勋看着他傻乎乎的表情后得意的笑了。他含住黄子韬的喉结，用力在那里留下自己的痕迹，恨不得把这个人拆吃入腹才安心，他退出又插入，整根没入，一捅到底，黄子韬终于忍不住大叫出了声，

“干死你。”吴世勋把他的腿架在肩膀上，恶狠狠地说。

床又开始剧烈地摇晃起来，黄子韬眼中整个世界都在旋转，他在迎接一波又一波高潮的同时，深深担心起这张床到底能不能坚持到他离开的那一天。

到黄子韬毕业这段日子，两个人几乎好到形影不离，分开一小会儿都舍不得，黏黏糊糊的恨不得长在彼此的身上。平时也没什么事可以做，呆在家里大部分时间都耗在了床上，两个血气方刚的年轻人只需要交换一个眼神，就能立刻干柴烈火脱光了衣服滚床单，在性事上越来越有默契，对彼此的身体也越来越了解。如果说吴世勋是要把之前那一个多月忍住没做的爱补做回来再做一遍的话，那黄子韬就像是要把过去那几年错过的性爱一次性的全都补完整。他俩就像进入发情期的动物，有着无穷无尽的精力与发泄不完的欲望，一天能做上好多回，一直做，做到肚子饿了没力气了就出去吃饭，实在不想动了就打电话叫外卖。

 

黄子韬不想毕业当天还绑着石膏，算算时间也差不多有一个半月了，于是在毕业礼之前的两天就去了医院，问医生可不可以拆石膏。医生很负责地帮他检查了伤口，说不愧是年轻人，身体底子好，复原的不错，没什么问题可以拆了。

黄子韬拆完石膏后觉得一身轻松，走路也不坡了，脚也不再笨重了。只不过右边的小腿因为长时间被石膏绑着，皮肤都给捂白了，肌肉萎缩比左脚要细了一整圈，吴世勋盯着他的脚踝一动不动地看，也不知道在想些什么。

一路上，黄子韬大概是因为拆了石膏心情特别好，比平时都要活泼些，走起路来感觉脚底像是装了弹簧，一蹦一跳的，爬楼梯时更是一步三格地跨，飞一样的转眼间就跑到了三楼。

那天他们两个真是做疯了。之前因为脚伤没法尝试的姿势那天差不多都试了个遍，汗出了一层又一层，两个人像是从水里捞出来似的，床单已经湿得不成样子，空气里充斥着情欲的味道。两个人轮流到浴室洗脸降温，出来再接着继续做。

“韬韬，我真想每天都这么操你。”吴世勋身体紧绷，又一次射在了他的身体里。

黄子韬觉得得找一天好好和吴世勋谈谈科学用套的问题，他每次都不用套喜欢直接射在里面，清理起来真的很麻烦，他不想因为这个而拉肚子。

宿管阿姨来敲门的时候黄子韬连站起来的力气都没有了，两眼一抹黑，脚底打着漂，但他回来时阿姨是看见的，刚才床又摇晃的厉害弄出那么大的声响，想装作人不在都不行。只好站起来去开门。

他的衣服都已经湿透了，黏黏糊糊地不高兴穿，所以光着上半身，只开了一小道门缝，探出个脑袋问道，

“顾阿姨，什么事啊。”

顾阿姨知道天热，他们男生喜欢在宿舍里打赤膊，已经见怪不怪了，只当黄子韬是斯文害羞所以也没在意，对着门缝和他说话，“哦，没什么事，就是来例行通知一下。 一楼那里有个旧书回收箱，如果你理好东西后有不需要的课本或者图书都可以放那里面去，韬韬，阿姨和你说，你千万别把不要的书给扔掉啊。这两天有很多其他楼的男孩女孩跑来问过我，你的课本可是很抢手的，很多学弟等着要的。“黄子韬一开始还嗯嗯的应承着，突然表情痛苦地闷哼了一声，朝着边上狠狠瞪了一眼，

“韬韬，你怎么啦？”顾阿姨停下来关切地问道。她还是很喜欢黄子韬的，长得帅又懂礼貌，性格也好，每次看到她一个人换桶装水的时候都会主动帮她的忙。

“没……没什么……”黄子韬的声音有点抖，脸色不是太好，“天太热，“他咬着牙说，”刚才被一只毒蚊子给咬了。”

“哦，这样啊，这几天天热，蚊子真是多，”顾阿姨热心地说，“我那里有蚊香，待会等我全部通知完了给你送点来？”

“啊，不用了，阿姨。”黄子韬连忙道，“我这里有电蚊香，待会儿我就点上，您别费心了。”

顾阿姨真是越看黄子韬越喜欢，这么懂事又有礼貌的男孩子现在已经很少见到了，如果自己有女儿的话一定要介绍给他认识。该通知的也已经传达到了，她还要去剩下的几间寝室，于是叮嘱道，

“那你要记得自己点蚊香啊，这些蚊子就喜欢盯你们这些年轻人，知道你们年纪轻血气足，像我们这种年纪大的人蚊子就不喜欢盯。”

“好的，我会的。”黄子韬在门后心不在焉地回答，好不容易等到顾阿姨离开后立即把房门给关上了。

“吴世勋你个混蛋！”他扭过头看着身后的人，身体却因为受制于他不敢乱动，细长上挑的桃花眼因为生气而瞪得滚圆，骂道，“你快把你的东西拿出来！”

吴世勋笑吟吟地望着他，像是没听见似的。他无耻地舔着他的耳廓，舌头像蛇一样地往他的耳洞里钻，一只手肆无忌惮地继续撸动着他的阴茎，胯下往前用力一顶。顶的黄子韬腰间一软，人没站稳重心直往前冲，被吴世勋揽着腰又捞了回来，

“我这只蚊子谁都不盯，就盯你。”

黄子韬无奈透了，对他的这种流氓行径非常鄙视。刚才他和顾阿姨说话说到一半时站在门后的吴世勋就不管不顾地插了进来，手还不规矩地玩弄着他的性器，硬是把他刚刚才发泄过的欲望又给重新撸硬了。他表面上非常镇定心里却已经把吴世勋这个衣冠禽兽骂了几百遍。这也不能怪他，在这种情况下被人突然从后面插入，性器还被对方握在手里，自己面上还必须神态自若不能表现出来，换谁谁都受不了。黄子韬当时连掐死吴世勋的心都有了。

吴世勋不以为然。他从小就喜欢新鲜刺激的事物，刚才他突然进入黄子韬身体里时感觉到他因为紧张小穴比平时的还要更紧，柔软湿热的肠肉拼命地收缩咬紧，夹得他爽的差点当场就射出来。  
他顶着黄子韬的屁股往前走，进到了浴室，让黄子韬弯下身子撅起屁股，两只手撑住墙，

“这不能怪我，”吴世勋居高临下地说，“是你先勾引我的。”

黄子韬根本不想理他。吴世勋的肉棒太大了，即使已经做了很多次，但每次还是要花些时间才能适应它的存在。他张大嘴巴深呼吸，努力消化来自后穴的不适感，还没完全做好准备，吴世勋就按住他的腰开始用力冲撞起来，黄子韬难受的整张脸都皱了起来，眼尾被染上了湿润的红色，愤怒地扭头瞪吴世勋，吴世勋被他看得心头一荡，扳过他的脸和他来了个深吻，追着他的舌头含住吮吸了很久之后才满足地放开他，黄子韬被吻得嘴唇都肿了。

“你别老是这样看着我，越是这样看我我就越是想干你，”他把性器整根退了出来，野蛮地掰开黄子韬的屁股。这是他第一次和黄子韬站着做，这个角度他可以很清楚的看见他的后穴因为自己的抽离而迅速收拢，回缩成粉红色的肉洞，穴口因为紧张还在不断地张开收紧着，像一张贪吃的嘴。

吴世勋的呼吸无法控制地急促起来，全身的血液都在沸腾，他两只手固定住黄子韬的腰，把坚硬的肉棒对准那个穴口，猛一挺身，狠狠插入进去。  
“啊！”黄子韬大叫了一声，疼得眼泪都出来了，撑着墙砖的手都在发抖，随时会摔下去的样子。吴世勋快速抽送了几下忍住想要射精的冲动，退了出来，让黄子韬转过身来面对自己，看见他整个都湿透了，脸上全都是汗，责怪的眼神飘过来，媚的像一滩水，

吴世勋赤裸的身体也布满了汗水，精壮有力的肌肉随着他急促的呼吸而起伏，他抱住黄子韬把他向上一托，黄子韬一惊，两条腿自然地环上了吴世勋的腰，吴世勋趁势把他顶在了墙砖上，

“你身体里好热，我都快要融化了。”他低声呢喃着，不受控制地挺腰，激烈而快速的抽送着，一下比一下顶的深，一次比一次顶的重，一直到达最深处。黄子韬觉得自己都要被他捅坏了，但快感也是前所未有的强烈，铺天盖地的朝他袭来，身体里像有电流通过一样的酥酥麻麻。他对这种新鲜的刺激心生畏惧，但又舍不得吴世勋从他身体里离开，他被操的神志不清，眼前晕眩，实在是支撑不住了，虚弱地求饶，带着浓浓的鼻音对他撒娇，他知道吴世勋喜欢他这样，而通常这一招对他很有效。

可是吴世勋今天却格外兴奋，他并没有停下来，而是继续大力的顶弄，眼睛一直追随着黄子韬，看他面色潮红，眼睛里泛起氤氲的水汽，一副脆弱无助的模样。他越是这样吴世勋就越忍不住想要欺负他，蹂躏他，看他因为高潮而意乱情迷，因为无法承受而歇斯底里的大叫。

直到最后黄子韬委屈的身体蜷了起来缩在他怀里，吴世勋感到颈间一片潮湿，一摸，发现他是真的哭了后，才勉强把人给放下。黄子韬还没从情绪里走出来，一边流着眼泪一边嘴里胡乱地喊着，最后等情绪稳定下之后出于愤怒在他肩头狠狠咬了一口，留下两排整齐的牙印后才肯重新与他说话。

他全身无力地瘫倒在吴世勋的身上，话也懒得说，任由他像抱小孩一样抱着他蹲下，手指伸进他湿滑柔软的肠壁里，帮自己做着清理。

 

黄子韬毕业那天起的特别早，一大早就和同学们汇合有许多的事要忙。下午才是家属观礼的开放时间，吴世勋上午呆在他那里闲着也是闲着，黄子韬没空招呼他，所以前一天晚上他就回了吴家大宅，准备第二天早上尽尽孝道陪老爷子去外面喝个早茶。

黄子韬的人缘不错，从早上开始就收到了好几束花。

毕业当天也是学校里约定俗成的告白日。也许是因为这是大四学生在校的最后一天，所以前来表白的姑娘们也比往常大胆热情许多，能成功最好，要是被拒绝了反正以后也见不到面不至于太尴尬。黄子韬从学校大礼堂回来的路上已经遇上三个了，他快有点招架不住了。还有两个大二的女生也挺有趣，结伴而来互相为对方打气，趁他上厕所时守在门口堵他。黄子韬不可能会接受，但他温柔的语气和礼貌的回应很好的照顾到了姑娘们的感受，并没有让她们感到难堪。他在参加完上午的毕业典礼后就匆匆返回了宿舍，觉得还是寝室里最能让他放松。

在宿舍楼门口，顾阿姨叫住了他， 说是有人又送花来了，一边帮他去拿花一边打趣地说韬韬啊，你今天收到的花都可以开花店了。黄子韬看到一整束的红玫瑰后稍微愣了愣，顾阿姨暧昧的朝他使眼色，

“哎呦，这玫瑰花真好看，到底是哪个小姑娘送的啊，看着就挺贵，真是大手笔了。”

黄子韬疑惑地接过，看了看花束里的卡片，心下了然，露出会心的微笑。

他捧着花上了楼，把它放在桌子上。桌子上面已经摆放了五,六束花，全是黄子韬一早上收到的。这束红玫瑰实在是漂亮，在一堆花里依然最亮眼，黄子韬看着也喜欢，寻思着过两天搬家时一定要把它给带到新家去，找个漂亮的花瓶插起来。

他掏出手机，给对方发消息过去：收到花了，谢谢啊，宿管阿姨都说漂亮，我准备把它带到新房子里去。

过了几秒钟后，对方回复道：恭喜毕业。本来还想给你送点巧克力的，不过看天气预报你那里挺热了，我怕在楼底下时间放的长容易化了。

黄子韬笑了笑，继续打字：那我记着了。我不要巧克力，等你下次回来你请我吃火锅，最近这里特流行牛油火锅底，你不是最喜欢吃辣吗？等你回来你请我吃顿好的去。

对方的消息很快就来了：没问题啊。你想吃什么就带你去吃什么。新地址给我吧，巧克力就算了，吃多了上火，我让人给你送点冰激凌过去。

黄子韬乐了：那我妈得骂死你。我那四粒蛀牙都是让你给害的。

对方也不在意：韬妈才不会骂我，韬爸也不会，就你对我最凶。

黄子韬发了个嘚瑟的表情过去。

有人在敲门，黄子韬说我有事，先不聊了，然后就跑去开了门。

一开门，人没瞧见，就看到满眼都是红艳艳的玫瑰花。黄子韬不用猜也知道是谁。吴世勋心情愉悦地抱着一大捧花走进了房间。在满桌子的花束中一眼就看到了那束和自己手上一样的红玫瑰。

“谁送的玫瑰花啊？”他有些吃味，说话酸溜溜的，尾音拖得很长。他不想那么小心眼，但又没办法装作若无其事。普通朋友谁会在对方毕业时送这么大一束玫瑰花啊？这摆明了关系不一般。他把卡片翻开，上面只写着：韬韬，毕业快乐这几个字，没有署名。

黄子韬知道他不高兴了，刚才收到花时的确是没想到这一点，于是忙说，

“这是我朋友送的。你别瞎想。”

 

吴世勋不相信，拿着那束花看了几眼，面色不豫，“什么朋友啊，毕业礼送你玫瑰花。我毕业时怎么没人送我玫瑰花。”

黄子韬在心里暗暗叫苦，想没人送你不等于别人不会送给我啊。但表面上还是非常冷静地解释说，“这朋友和我认识很多年了，以前被我开过玩笑后就一直记着仇，知道我大一时在迷你剧里反串演了小王子里的玫瑰后，之后每次送花都只送玫瑰，故意取笑我呢。”

他看吴世勋不一会儿已经出了一身的汗，忙推他去浴室里洗把脸，“给个面子啦，别板着张脸，快去洗干净，我们出去吃午饭。今天是我的重要时刻，请你吃顿好的。”

吴世勋的脸色这才稍微好一点，黄子韬已经推着他去浴室了，他突然抱住他，在他脸颊上重重亲了一口，命令道，

“你下午拍照时要带着我送的花，不准拿其他人送的，听到没？”

黄子韬赶紧点头，“好的好的，就拿你的行了吧。中午想吃什么？我先定位子。”

吴世勋回答的挺爽快，“不吃麻辣烫，其他都可以。”

等他进去之后，黄子韬坐在椅子上，看着那一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，不禁微微叹气，感到惋惜，看来是没办法把它带去新房子了。

下午几个班级轮流拍毕业照。吴世勋站在树荫底下看他们拍，黄子韬人高，站在了最后一排的边上，把前面和正中间的好位置都留给了班上的女同学。能考进电影学院表演系的学生，长相和身材在人  
群里都是出类拔萃的。吴世勋不知道是不是自己和黄子韬相处久了，看他的时候会不自觉地带着感情滤镜，即使他站在最边上，自己依然能一眼就从人群里认出他来。巴掌脸，九头身，漂亮的眼睛在太阳底下装满了光，亮晶晶的格外耀眼，想不引人注目都难。

吴世勋的视线一直落在他身上，雄性的虚荣心在心里油然而生，这个优秀的男孩是属于他的，只有他才能见到他在床上脆弱失控的表情。

他眯起眼睛愉悦地想，他是他的，没有人能和他抢。

 

拍摄的时间不算长，大家都想为这四年留下一个好印象所以在拍完第一组之后又找了几个不同角度拍了好几十张才满意。剩下的关系要好的同学则留下自己用手机拍照留念。很多学生的家长也来了，吴世勋双手抱胸好奇地四处看了一下，

“你今天毕业你父母没来吗？”

黄子韬抹了把额头上的汗，轻松地笑道，“他们都忙今天来不了了，早上还和他们通过电话，心意到就行了。”

吴世勋对于这种人际关系本来就不是特别在乎，对于他来说，黄子韬的家人不在反而更好，这样黄子韬今天就能把所有的时间都留着陪他了。见黄子韬不像是在强颜欢笑，于是说，

“回去换衣服吧。午饭是你请的，晚饭我来安排。”

黄子韬点点头，“好。”

 

吴世勋把他带到A市很有名的一家西餐厅。

黄子韬很喜欢吃那里的肉眼牛排，三分熟，牛肉的品质必须要非常过关才敢这么做，黄子韬是肉食动物，每次去都吃的赞不绝口。吴世勋见他喜欢吃，都会帮他叫两份，连带着甜点也是每种都来一份。

黄子韬的胃口很好，甜点吃的比谁都快，自己的那几份都吃完了后，舔着勺子眼巴巴地盯着他面前的冰淇淋。吴世勋有时会逗他，挖了一口冰淇淋喂他但每次快要碰到他嘴时就又收回来，几次下来，黄子韬就着急了，不再上当直接动手一上来抢。吴世勋这个时候就装作被他得逞的样子，看他一口一口的吃着冰激凌幸福得眼睛弯弯眯成了一条线。

吃完饭后，吴世勋问他，“你吃饱了吗？”

黄子韬喝了口柠檬水缓解了喉咙里的甜腻。他刚刚才吃了一个焦糖布丁和两份冰淇淋，还把吴世勋的舒芙蕾给吃了一大半，拍了拍自己圆滚滚的肚子，一脸满足地叹息道，“我今天绝对是打破记录了，饱的不能再饱了。”

吴世勋撑着脸颊盯着他看，觉得他现在就像只餍足的小猫，收起爪子浑身上下透着股舒坦劲，只差没在地上打滚露肚皮了。吴世勋有点心痒痒，对他勾勾手指，  
“你过来。”

“怎么了？”黄子韬凑过去了些。

“不干什么，就是想摸摸你的肚子，看看是不是真的饱了。”

黄子韬看他笑的邪气，根本不打算信他，哼了一声退回到原位，吴世勋拉住他的手，笑眯眯地说，“那要不给你摸摸我的，我没你那么小气，我不介意的。”

黄子韬瞪了他一眼，压低声音说，“快放手，谁要摸你的肚子。”

吴世勋刚才喝了点红酒，对他来说像是喝饮料一样的事，现在却借酒装醉根本没把他的话听进去，反而越来越大胆地在桌子底下用脚尖去勾黄子韬，在他小腿上缓慢又暧昧的蹭，眼角带着笑意抱怨道，“那我要摸你你又不让我摸。”

西餐厅的氛围很好，每张餐桌之间都留出了足够的间隔不至于会感到拥挤和被打扰。吴世勋订的是靠窗的黄金位，整个餐厅只有两桌，可以看见窗外的喷泉和草坪。大概是因为来吃饭的情侣偏多，所以每张桌子上都点了白色的蜡烛，放在蓝色的玻璃容器里，烛光摇曳，一室暖黄，非常浪漫。吴世勋抓着他的手不放，脚又在下面使坏，玻璃一样的眼珠一眨不眨地盯着自己，黄子韬觉得口干舌燥，一颗心快要跳出胸口，他抓起水杯把剩下的水全都喝了，抿了抿嘴，犹豫着，趁没人注意拉着吴世勋的手放到了自己的小腹上，

“你摸过了，满意了？”

吴世勋哈哈大笑，往他头颈里逗猫似的挠了挠，“你不会觉得我这么好打发吧，”他松开他，凑在他耳边小声说，”满不满意得看你晚上的表现。”

过了一会儿，大堂经理走过来面带笑容地向他们询问今晚菜品的意见。黄子韬敢肯定他刚才一定一直在留意他和吴世勋，看见了他们之间的小动作不方便上来打扰，所以特地等到两个人分开后才上来询问意见，避免尴尬。这让他不自觉的脸红了，感觉像是自己在和吴世勋偷情被人给当场撞破。

倒是吴世勋这人脸皮非常厚，一副坦然自若的淡定神情，穿着正装和人说话时非常能唬人，谈吐幽默，从容得体，俨然教养良好的翩翩佳公子的形象，谁都不会想到这样一个绅士模样的人做爱时却是又狂野又粗暴，说起下流话面不改色心不跳说的比谁都要溜。

黄子韬不禁感叹：真是人不可貌相。

而他也必须承认，这样和别人谈着正经事的吴世勋是很有魅力非常吸引人的。

他正想的出神，突然听见吴世勋开口问经理；“能借你们的钢琴用一下吗？”

他说的是餐厅中央靠窗的那架白色三角钢琴，平时每晚8点-10点都会有专门的琴师在这里弹钢琴，就像现在这样。

吴世勋是餐厅所属集团的VIP会员，经理当然会尽可能的满足他的要求。

“那我去安排一下，请您稍等。”

“不用了。我自己去吧。”吴世勋已经站了起来，对黄子韬眨了眨眼睛，用口型和他说，“等我。”

他走到钢琴旁，很有礼貌地对正在演奏的琴师说了些什么，那个女孩红着脸站了起来，把座位让给了他。

音乐声突然停止，钢琴这里发生的异动让很多客人停下了交谈把目光投向这里，黄子韬不知道吴世勋想要干嘛，但他的直觉告诉他吴世勋接下来要做的事和自己有关。

那一晚发生的所有事情一直印象深刻的留在黄子韬的脑海里。很多年过去了黄子韬依然能记得清每一个细节，清晰的仿佛是昨天才发生的事。

吴世勋当着餐厅所有人的面，给他弹唱了一首《ALL OF ME》。这是黄子韬很喜欢的一首歌，因为喜欢，所以他曾经在宿舍，在车里，在吴世勋家的躺椅上都哼唱过这首歌，但这是他第一次听吴世勋唱这首歌。他唱歌很好听，声音低沉又有磁性，坐在钢琴边上深情款款弹着动人的旋律，整个人都在发光。

黄子韬的眼里除了他，再也看不见别人。他只看见吴世勋的黑眼睛直直地朝自己看来，温柔地对他笑。他恍恍惚惚地听完了整首曲子，直到现场爆发出阵阵掌声。

吴世勋站起来，笑吟吟地在所有人的面前对他说，

“宝贝儿，毕业快乐！愿你从此以后星途坦荡，一帆风顺。”

那晚，吴世勋给整个场买了单，还给每一桌都送去了香槟，说是要庆祝他毕业，场面一度很是热闹。经理也送来了厨房特别制作的甜点，作为礼物为他庆祝。

黄子韬那整晚的视线没有从吴世勋身上离开过，他像是他生命里的太阳一样吸引着他全部的注意力。

他想这时候无论吴世勋要求他做什么，他都会答应。


End file.
